sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Experiments
Rogue Experiment is a The Flash x Pokémon Fanfiction and the first in the PokéFlash series and DC/Pokémon Mega Mix. The characters are loosely based on their 2014 series counterparts. This is Vengie D's first the Flash and/or DC comic story that will be published on Fanfiction.net and the 2nd overall Pokémon story if each Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh series is counted as one. Plot A villainous group called the Rogues hear of experiments being held on Cinnabar Island involving young scientist Harrison Wells and the mysterious Pokémon known as Mew. To find out where the legendary creature is, they kidnap Harrison and threaten to cause another catastrophe far worse than the lab explosion if he doesn't reveal all. His younger sister, Jesse, surfs to Pallet Town and enlists the help of an old friend to try and save him. To do that, the teens must train hard and form an alliance with strangers in order to take down this large group of villains. With strange meta-humans and Pokémon in their way, will they be able to prevent a worldly catastrophe? Characters Main * Elizabeth "Ellie" Mendel - A teenager from Pallet Town who has dreams of becoming a Pokémon Coordinator like her father. But when her former best friend and family friend Harrison Wells gets taken by the Rogues to help with their experiments, she must put her dreams aside to rescue him and prevent another calamity similar to the explosion at STAR Labs. She is blind in one eye due to an accident involving her one of her Pokémon that was sustained during a performance.Her most trusted Pokémon is her evolution-challenged Eevee named Paco. Her favorite Pokémon are Dragon-types. * Bartholomew "Barry" Allen '''- A nerd-jock from Viridian City who loves all things Pokémon and has a passion to study them and complete something called a 'Pokédex' that was created by his father, a former employee at Silph Co. One day, the same time as the STAR Labs explosion, Barry was attacked by a Pikachu. Both were affected by the dark matter that spread across Kanto, giving Barry super-speed and permanently changing the Pikachu making them both meta-species. Barry has used a toned down version of his super speed to become popular on the track team and has entered his meta-Pikachu Jaimie into Pokéathlons. He is best friends with Iris West and Clarie Daniels as well as a half brother named Jay Garrick who is off on his own Pokémon journey and is the name inspiration for his Pikachu. * '''Claire Daniels - The best friend of Barry and Iris strives to be a Pokémon nurse due to her love of helping Pokémon. Her ace Pokémon is her very first one, Kal the Psyduck who followed her home from Route 6. On her journey with Ellie and the others, she is the one to take care of the team's Pokémon when they are sick or injured, concocting self-made potions and medicines from berries around them. She also has an obvious, school-girl crush on Barry. * Franciso "Cisco" Ramon - The son of a fossil maniac, Cisco loves the idea of exploring the world and discovering Pokémon that could be revived from fossils. He thinks about and has recurring nightmares about his father, who was killed in the Hoenn region while exploring Mirage Tower therefore has attachment issues and fears for his and his friends' lives during their journey. His Pokémon of choice are ones who use Sonic Boom or Earthquake because of his specialty in Pokémon that communicate through vibrations. He Poké best friend is his Zubat, Piper. During the adventure, he develops a crush on Ellie and is fascinated with her mysterious Eevee. * Caitlin Snow - A kind, but no nonsense Pokémon Trainer whose family runs a daycare center in Cerulean City. Her specialty in Pokémon science is dealing with baby Pokémon and eggs. She is very smart for her age and graduated HS before her sweet 16. Her very first Pokémon was a Smoochum named Crystal who she refuses to allow evolve because of her studies. Her boyfriend is the goofy, hotheaded, lovable Ronnie Raymond who is the adopted son of renowned Pokémon evolution scientist, Martin Stein. Her Smoochum is madly in love with Jax his Magby, but he doesn't seem to share her feelings. * Iris West - An amateur Pokémon photographer who has a similar goal as Barry, to take beautiful pictures of all of the Pokémon in the world. She is best friends with Barry and Claire, and her father is a cop named Joe West. Together, they all live in Viridian City. Before starting their journey, Iris worked at the PokéMart next door to the PokéCenter where Claire worked. She is the owner of two lovable Pokémon, a male Marill named Eddie and a female Rattata named Nadine. * Theo Daniels - The older brother of Claire is the owner of the Pokémon trainer house in Viridian after their father died. He helps train other people and their Pokémon that come to visit the town. He is the oldest of the West-Allen-Daniels quartet and his Tauros and Typhlosion watch the younger Pokémon when the group go to different towns in Kanto. When Barry and the girls decide to join Ellie and Jesse on their journey to rescue Harrison Wells, Theo is the most hesitant due to his big brother instincts and joins them for support, but does play a key role as the love interest to Iris West. * Harrison "Harry" Wells - The son of a renowned Pokémon scientist, Harrison spent most of his childhood and adolescence studying and working with Pokémon to learn of how they came to be and how they do the things they do because of their abilities that are far beyond any the human race has seen before. While his father is the harsher one of the duo (performing tests on Pokémon that could be harmful without him caring), Harry tries a gentler approach and tries to make the experience as painless as possible. Before the start of the series, he and his father traveled to the Southern Islands to find the Pokémon who could be the answer to the mystery, Mew. Hearing of their discovery, the Rogues kidnap Harrison to use him in order to find Mew and create the ultimate Pokémon from its DNA. Personality wise with people, he is quite reserved and to himself, sometimes acting out against people but he does seem to treat females better than males by default. The only person he has a huge soft spot for is his little sister, Jesse. However, according to her, it is said that Harry had a crush on his former best friend, Elizabeth Mendel, during childhood. As for his Pokémon, the one who means the most to him is his Growlithe, Tess. Supporting * Prof. Christina "Tina" McGee * Prof. Joan Mendel * Prof. Martin Stein * Jesse Wells - The smart, sweet-hearted younger sister of Harrison Wells is the first person to accompany Ellie on her quest to save her brother (she was the one to bring the news). She is one to deliver Paco the Eevee to Ellie at the request of Harrison who was in the process of getting taken by the Rogues. Throughout the quest, she is the voice of reason and admires Barry Allen greatly even going as far as develop and childish crush on him. She carries her shiny Vulpix, Johnny, around with her and owns a shiny Lapras named Neptune. Pokémon science-wise, she is fascinated with creatures called 'shiny' Pokémon and dreams of catching them all but is afraid because her father once told her shiny Pokémon are abominations. When traveling the first half of the first season, she misses her brother a lot, bringing up old memories of him to her friends. * Joseph "Joe" West * Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond Antagonists * Wade Eiling * Leonard Snart * Lisa Snart * Mick Rory Episodes